


Secrets

by kaxen



Series: The Vampire of Downton [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxen/pseuds/kaxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Andy share secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Just his luck. A stray came onto his territory. Someone had insomnia and came out while he was trying to clean up the mess. Time when everyone was actually asleep was already quite short with the hallboys having extra duties due to guests. Some of them wouldn’t mind spreading rumors about him due to boredom or malicious intent. Although Thomas assumed no one would believe them, it would still be a source of irritation and proof his secret was not as safe as it should be.  
Being seen could have been worse.  
Or perhaps it was already the worst scenario. It was Andy.  
Andy hadn’t said a thing before swerving back to his room. Maybe it would be easiest if he thought it all a dream and forgot about it.  
Thomas laid down in his bed, listening for any signs of trouble. Sleep never came easily to him at night. The darkness always beckoned him to go out to feed and the fact he had nearly gotten killed just made him hungrier. He dragged his tongue along his upper lip. Night left him alone with his thoughts for far too long. What was he doing thinking they could be friends if he was keeping secrets?  
The sound of feet on wood filled his ears. Thomas sat up.  
The door to his room opened slowly.  
Andy stood in the doorway without saying anything at first. The candle in his hand providing the only illumination.  
“Whatever you saw stays between us,” Thomas said.  
Andy stepped into the room and closed the door.  
“I wanted to know if you were alright,” Andy said.  
Andy looked closer at Thomas.  
“How are you looking alright already? You looked like you were going to die. I didn’t even know what to do.”  
Thomas stared at Andy in silence as he wondered if he was going to tell the truth or not. Maybe everyone who knew him truly was bound to leave his life.  
“It wasn’t that bad.”  
“I have never been worried you might die before.”  
“I’m not going to be dying.”  
“What were you doing?”  
“It’s not important.”  
“I’m not going to tell anyone.”  
Thomas took a deep breath.  
“I had to fight off another vampire.”  
“What? That’s ridiculous!” Andy looked a little offended, thinking he was being given a weak lie.  
“Not really,” Thomas said, opening his mouth to show his fangs and letting his blue eyes flash blood red.  
“That’s… that’s really something,” Andy said.  
“I don’t really like fighting, but he was being bothersome.”  
“So that is what was causing trouble in the village?”  
“Yes.”  
“What about you? Do you...”  
“I got more than my fill of death during the war. I avoid it.”  
“Then how do you do it?”  
“Little sips and often. People don’t notice the little things. Everyone gets cuts they don’t know where from, but it’s nothing serious so no one minds.”  
Andy’s eyes moved to stare into the distance.  
“Are you trying to think of the last time you had a cut you couldn’t explain?” Thomas asked.  
“What do I taste like?”  
“Would you prefer to be delicious or foul?”  
“Just tell me the truth.”  
“You’re delicious.”  
“Should I pay back my debt to you with blood?”  
“I already told you I didn’t need you to. But it would be much easier for me.”  
“Has anyone ever done that for you?”  
“For a little bit. But he’s gone now.”  
Thomas looked at Andy.  
“Why aren’t you scared?”  
“Everyone thinks you’re rather prickly but you’ve only ever been kind to me.”  
“And you don’t listen to them, do you?”  
“Not really. And-and...”  
“And what?”  
“You’ve told me your secrets. And, um…”  
Andy reached out to take Thomas’s hand. Andy felt so wonderfully warm.  
“I have a secret too. But it’s a good sort of secret, I hope,” Andy said.  
He bent forward to kiss Thomas. It was short like a lightning strike.  
“You’re right, you know. People don’t notice the little things. I didn’t realize how fond of you I’ve gotten until recently.”  
Andy put the candle on the nightstand and sat down beside Thomas.  
“And now you know,” he said.  
“I love you too,” Thomas said as he ran his fingers along Andy’s hand. He grinned.  
“You’re so frightfully cold.”  
“It’s the trouble with a stopped heart.”  
“Then I ought to help you keep warm.”  
Andy wrapped his arms around Thomas.


End file.
